CCG-0936 is a phase 1 pediatric trial of Navelbine, a unique semi-synthetic vinca alkaloid which differs from other vincas in that the catharanthine ring rather than the vindoline ring structure is modified. This structural change imparts pharmacologic properties which may translate into clinical benefits in the treatment of human cancers.